Cloud-based document storage systems offer many advantages to users, including access of files from multiple devices, collaboration among multiple users, and automatic synchronization of files between a local device and a server. Typically files in the cloud are accessed using one of two methods. In one method, files are stored on the local device's file system and synchronized with a server. In this case, the files are accessed locally using the local device's operating system and locally installed applications. However, the only access restrictions are those associated with the operating system. Furthermore, the files can only be accessed using the local device.
In another method, a browser is used to access files in the cloud. The browser-based method is advantageously flexible in that files can be accessed from any device with browser capabilities. However, browser-based editing applications lack certain capabilities compared to locally installed applications. Furthermore, browser-based applications depend on network connectivity and high bandwidth to effectively function. In an example, a file is accessed over a browser and is manually downloaded to a local device. The user must then and manually navigate through the local device's file system to open the file using a locally installed application. This process is not only cumbersome to the user, but also does not even result in the edited file being synchronized with the server.